1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cuvette supplying device and a specimen analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A specimen analyzer equipped with a cuvette supplying device for supplying a translucent container (cuvette) used for the optical detection of a specimen is conventionally known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,861).
As shown in FIG. 12, the cuvette supplying device includes a first accumulation unit 401 for accumulating a cuvette inserted by a user, an annular belt 403 for carrying out a cuvette 402 stored in the first accumulation unit 401, and a second accumulation unit 404 for accumulating the cuvette 402 carried out by the annular belt 403.
The cuvette 402 accumulated in the first accumulation unit 401 is scooped up by a holding plate 405 attached to the annular belt 403 with the rotation of the annular belt 403, and carried out to the second accumulation unit 404.
The cuvette 402 carried out to the second accumulation unit 404 is passed through a predetermined passage one at a time and aligned on a transportation rail 406, and is rotationally transferred by a rotation transfer unit 407 arranged at the tip of the transportation rail 406. The rotationally transferred cuvette 402 is supplied to a dispensing table by a supplying catcher unit (not shown).